Enfant illégitime
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: C'est la fin, Loki va retourner sur Asgard après sa défaite à Midgard, sans avoir le droit de se défendre. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour qu'il se sorte de là. Une solution que le Dieu de la malice redoute. Avouer à son frère ce secret qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dévoiler. Ou plutôt, à son très ancien amant. Thor/Loki
1. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie, mon frère

_Auteur : Amanda Fox_  
_Film : Avengers et Thor_  
_Couples : Thor/Loki_  
_Rating : PG+13_  
_Genre : Romance et Drame_  
_Résumé : C'est la fin, Loki va retourner sur Asgard après sa défaite sur Midgard, sans avoir le droit de se défendre. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution. Une solution que le Dieu du mensonge redoute. Avouer ce secret qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dévoiler à son frère. Ou plutôt, à son très ancien amant._

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**Je t'en supplie, crois-moi, mon frère**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soleil se reflétait vivement contre l'eau qui coulait sous le pont de New York. Loki comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais observer ce genre de lumière, qui représentait la paix, l'espoir et la sérénité. La guerre de Midgard était fini, et il était là, enchaîné et battu.

Il sentit seulement la poigne de Thor l'obliger à avancer, traverser la route, tandis que les Avengers revêtus comme des mortels, le suivaient.

Ca y est, il allait partir pour Asgard, se faire juger et enfermer pour de bon si ce n'est plus. Un des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D s'approcha de Thor, mallette grise en main, et l'ouvrit devant le Dieu. Loki vit du coin des yeux cette affreuse muselière qui l'empêcherait de dire quoi que ce soit une fois à Asgard. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas tellement parlé. Juste quelques insultes lancées sans réfléchir.

Le blond attrapa avec peine l'étrange muselière de fer concocté spécialement par le S.H.I.E.L.D, la fixa quelques instants, puis leva les yeux vers l'ennemi de Midgard.

Loki vit nettement dans ses yeux, la douleur et la tristesse. Le brun passa ensuite sa langue contre ses lèvres, sans lâcher le regard de son frère, en toute dignité.

Mais lorsque Thor attrapa son bras pour l'approcher de lui, et lui enfiler ce qui l'empêchera de parler, Loki tira sa tête en arrière.

« Si tu fais ça, tu ne sauras jamais la vérité. »

Les regards des ennemis de Loki se firent plus lourds, las d'entendre ces idioties.

« Tu dialogueras de tout ceci à Asgard, mon frère, » répliqua Thor, passant sa main contre la nuque du brun qui frémit à ce contact.

Cependant, tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il serait très difficile pour Loki de s'expliquer face à Odin. Il serait privé de parole pendant une éternité, comme nombreuses de ses autres punitions, sans avoir le droit de se défendre.

Le Dieu de la malice se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit le fer de la muselière frôler ses joues.

« Tu as un enfant, » fit-il rapidement, soulagé de pouvoir stopper le geste de son frère.

Les Avengers et les agents qui avaient pris place autour des deux Dieux entendirent avec difficulté ce qu'avait avoué Loki, celui-ci ayant baissé d'un ton.

« PointBreak, ne le laisse pas t'avoir avec ses conneries, » le prévint Anthony Stark en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez à l'aide de sa main libre.

Néanmoins, Thor resta quelques secondes à fixer le cadet dans les yeux, le cœur lourd. Devait-il en arriver jusque-là pour tenter de se libérer ? Ou de gagner du temps ?

« Je ne plaisante pas, » insista Loki, agacé de voir tous ces regards rivés sur lui.

« Suffit, Loki. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces sottises, » lâcha durement Thor, toujours chamboulé des actes de son petit frère durant la guerre sur Midgard.

Le brun n'avait aucunement envie d'avouer tout à son frère. Et encore moins devant les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D présent ici. Il remercia cependant la petite chance qui avait fait que le colonel Fury ne soit pas ici, ou l'affaire aurait été vite été bouclée.

« Laisse-moi seulement cinq minutes, et je… » commença Loki avec espoir.

« Encore une de vos supercheries. Gagner du temps n'allégera pas votre peine, » cracha presque Natasha Romanov en croisant les bras, marqué profondément par la mort de Coulson.

Le magicien se retint de se retourner pour envoyer un coup des chaînes pendants de ses poignets liées contre le visage si frêle de la russe, ou il aurait de gros problèmes.

« Qu'on en finisse vite, je ne compte même plus les conférences de presse que je dois passer cette après-midi ! » insista Tony qui trouvait que la mallette qu'il portait devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Loki espérait vraiment que Thor puisse croire en lui pour une seule et unique petite fois. Le fils d'Odin avait eu des tas de femmes dans son lit, et le fait qu'il avait un enfant n'était peut-être pas une idiotie à ses yeux.

« Allez, » pressa un des agents, tandis que Tony déposa la mallette au sol.

Le Tesseract brilla à la vue de Loki qui sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque le fer de la muselière se plaqua contre ses lèvres.

Non, c'était sa dernière et unique chance de pouvoir _la_ voir. Et pouvoir peut-être faire une bonne action.

Loki parvint juste avant la fermeture de la muselière contre sa nuque, à jeter quelques mots rapides, nets et précis.

« J'ai porté ton enfant ! »

Cette fois-ci, Thor ne fut pas le seul à se stopper dans son élan. Bruce qui se penchait vers le Tesseract se figea, les agents qui allaient ouvrir l'arrière de la camionnette transportant leur « téléporteur » se raidirent, tandis que les autres restèrent ahuris. Comment Loki pouvait-il avoir la confiance de son frère avec de telles idioties ?

Pourtant, Thor retira vivement la muselière, les sourcils froncés, le regard partagé entre la colère et la surprise. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si démentiel.

Loki quant à lui, lâcha un sourire presque nerveux, montrant ses dents blanches. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler ainsi, mais sa déclaration avait stoppé tout geste néfaste pour lui.

« Cesse ces bassesses, Loki, » contra froidement Thor en le montrant soudain du doigt.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, léger sourire aux lèvres. Thor semblait seulement essayé de s'autopersuader, ou alors, le magicien serait depuis quelques secondes déjà bâillonné.

Les mortels n'osaient trop rien dire. La situation les échappait petit à petit face à la soudain légère once de panique émanant du Dieu de la Foudre et la soi-disant sincérité de son frère.

« Crois-tu réellement que je m'abaisserais à ce point face à des mortels de cette espèce ? » le questionna plus vivement le cadet en montrant d'un geste de la tête les personnes les entourant.

« Les Dieux peuvent être enceint ? » se hasarda Tony, n'aimant pas être loin du centre d'attention, et étant las de ce silence pesant.

« Les Jotuns le peuvent, » répondit derechef Thor sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

Jotuns ? Hommes pouvant être enceints ? Le milliardaire tenta de renchérir, très certainement ponctué de son humour, cependant, Natasha et Bruce lui lancèrent un regard lourd.

« Oh, dommage, » ricana Loki en haussant les sourcils en signe de défi. « Cette information t'aurait bien servi à l'époque. »

« Ne raconte pas de sottises… Tu n'as jamais porté un humain. Je l'aurais vu. J'étais sans cesse avec toi, » répondit Thor, essayant de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Oui, la situation échappait alors aux mortels ici présents. Le fils d'Odin semblait ne pas contredire Loki à la base même de cette histoire, signe surement qu'il n'y avait pas seulement une soi-disant fraternité entre eux.

« Vois-tu, j'aimerais éviter d'avouer ce genre de chose face à des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec… » commença Loki calmement, prenant un air d'indifférence avant de se faire subitement couper par le blond.

« C'est ta dernière chance Loki. Je ne veux pas t'entourloupe ! »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait le choix. Ne rien dire et finir à Asgard sans avoir la chance de faire la seule et unique bonne chose, qui allégerait son cœur, ou avouer tout ici face à ses ennemis, et peut-être avancer.

« Dois-je commencer par le début ? » ironisa Loki en jetant un vif coup d'œil vers les Avengers et les agents qui semblaient sur leur garde, certains, le pistolet pointés vers lui en cas de fourberies.

« Essaie simplement de me faire croire à ton histoire. »

Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D qui commençaient à gigoter se firent stopper par le simple regard de Thor.

« Laissez-lui… Cinq minutes. »

Loki fut quelque peu soulagé. Si les choses en étaient à ce point, c'est que Thor attendait seulement une explication. Et il allait être servi. Enfin, Loki ne voulait nullement dévoiler sa vie aux mortels.

Pourtant, il fallait que Thor le croit ou sinon c'était la fin pour lui.

Loki tenta tout de même un regard vers son frère pour qu'il ait la bonne idée de retirer les personnes autour de lui, mais il semblait plutôt en colère. Las et triste.

« Eh bien… Je l'ai mis au monde à Gymirsgard un peu avant ma rencontre avec Thanos, » reprit Loki en essayant de minimiser son récit.

Il se sentait épier comme une bête étrange face aux regards intrigué et dégoûté autour de lui. _Toujours les mêmes._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » lâcha Thor avec menace en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne pouvais pas être… »

« Si, j'étais enceint bien avant de partir pour Jotunheim avec toi, » reprit Loki en baissant d'un ton, s'approchant quelque peu de Thor en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne t'ai rien dis. Je l'ai su grâce à une magicienne d'un pays éloigné. Voilà. D'autres détails ? »

Tony jeta un regard amusé à Natasha qui ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Après tous tes mensonges ? » demanda une fois de plus le blond en attrapant son frère par le bras, le secouant quelque peu sous la colère.

« Vous voyez bien qu'il tente de gagner du temps, » lâcha Tony en le montrant d'un revers de la main, haussant les sourcils.

« Gagner du temps pour faire quoi ? » fit le magicien avec lassitude en foudroyant du regard le milliardaire.

« Alors où est l'enfant ? » questionna-t-il avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

« Gymirsgard. »

Thor se souvint de ce monde éloigné de tous. Paisible, calme où le soleil était bloqué en son coucher, ne laissant plus place à la nuit. D'après ce qu'on racontait, le paysage avait pour toujours une teinte orangée.

« Et ne tente pas d'y aller seul, ce Royaume est le plus grand de tous, tu ne le trouveras pas, » reprit Loki en croisant le regard de Thor qui voulait très certainement partir pour ces Terres.

« C'est un piège, rien de plus ! » répliqua soudain Natasha, tentant de faire recouvrer la raison au fils d'Odin.

Les armes qui le pointaient devenant de plus en plus menaçantes, et Loki commença à perdre patience. Avec les Avengers et les pions de Fury, il finirait rapidement pas s'en mordre les doigts. Il n'avait pas fait ces déclarations pour rien.

« Regarde, je suis menotté, sans magie, incapable de m'échapper ? » fit le brun en levant ses poignets liés pour appuyer ses dires. « Que puis-je faire contre toi ? »

Cependant, ce n'était plus de la tristesse qui se lisait dans les yeux du blond, ni même de la gaité. C'était seulement un regard empli de colère.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de croire en ton histoire… » reprit Thor en attrapant brutalement la nuque de son frère.

« Si je mens, tu pourras toujours rajouter cette peine à ma sentence une fois sur Asgard, » répondit seulement Loki en tentant de s'extirper de l'emprise du blond.

Toutefois, Thor connaissait le magicien. Tous ses tours et ses mesquineries lui étaient maintenant si familiers, et si habituelles, qu'il ne pouvait pas en croire un mot. Surtout, pourquoi Loki avouait-il tout ceci maintenant ? Face aux Avengers ?

« Alors si ceci est vrai, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! » cria presque Thor en enserrant sa poigne contre le bras du cadet qui tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître.

C'était sur la bonne voie. Thor n'avait donc pas oublié cette _fameuse nuit_. Ni le fait que Loki lui-même avait enfanté, sinon, il aurait été plus difficile à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Crois-tu réellement que j'allais arriver, la bouche en cœur, et t'avouer que j'attendais ton enfant ? » railla froidement Loki en tirant un peu sur son bras pour faire lâcher prise à son frère qui pourtant, ne le relâcha pourtant pas. « Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Qu'aurait fait Odin ? Notre dignité à tous deux était bafouée. Surtout que nous étions supposés_ frères de sang._ »

Les dires de Loki se justifiaient, et les mortels ici présents, doutèrent alors. Thor ne semblait pas rire au nez de son frère, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait une part de réelle. Et puis, Loki était déjà foutu, enchainé, sans magie, et bientôt, sans paroles. Ce n'était pas avec des mots qu'il pourrait s'enfuir.

« Alors comme ça, le Prince Thor à déjà un héritier, » ricana Tony, dont les histoires si sérieuses commençaient à l'agacer.

« Héritière, » rectifia le brun en croisant le regard amusé du milliardaire.

Ce simple mot fit frissonner Thor qui lâcha doucement son frère, se radoucissant soudain.

« Et enfant illégitime, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Stark en haussant les sourcils. « J'imagine qu'aucune union ne vous unis. Pas de mariage, de pacte… Oh et puis, rien plus ne m'étonnerait avec vous, les Dieux ! »

Les deux divinités ici présentes ne firent pas attention au playboy, ne cessant de se fixer yeux dans les yeux.

« Je peux te montrer où elle se trouve, » déclara alors Loki en plissant les yeux.

« C'est un piège, c'est évident, » fit Clint les bras croisés.

Et ce fut exactement ce que pensaient la plupart des personnes réunies ici. Ceci exaspéra Loki.

« Dois-je me répéter ? » lança-t-il en se tournant vers le rassemblement derrière lui des agents, prenant un air las et supérieur. « Où que je l'emmène, je ne serais pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. »

« Un piège déjà tendu, avec d'autres personnes capables de se battre contre Thor, » reprit le faucon sans lâcher des yeux le Dieu.

Loki se retourna vers l'oiseau, et lui sourit avec amusement non cachée.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que le grand Thor Odinson y serait incapable de survivre ? »

« A la moindre entourloupe… » le prévint le Dieu de la Foudre en pointant Mjolnir vers son petit frère.

Loki acquiesça seulement d'un geste de la tête, semblant pourtant ne pas s'en soucier. Cependant, un des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D se posta devant les deux Dieux, étrange tablette en main.

« Un appel du colonel Fury qui aimerait avoir une conversation avec les deux Dieux d'Asgard, » fit l'homme, aussi professionnellement que possible.

Le magicien s'assombrit et serra les dents. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, bien avant le milliardaire irritant. L'homme ouvrit alors ce qui ressemblait à un ordinateur portable, et le visage de Fury se dessina sur l'écran, le visage impassible. Les mortels avaient bel et bien une technologie très avancée.

« _J'ai ouï dire d'une histoire totalement folle et grotesque,_ » fit alors le colonel en haussant son unique sourcil. « _Je vais être clair. J'ordonne que Loki soit immédiatement transféré à Asgard, où il ne pourra plus s'échapper._ »

« Le Tesseract nous enverra où j'aurais décidé qu'il nous envoie, » railla Thor qui prenait soudain des directives contre le colonel du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Si Fury était surpris de l'attitude du Dieu envers lui, il ne le montra pas, et continua d'une voix distincte.

« _La terre vous a confié le Tesseract et la garde de Loki, l'ennemi de la planète. Je ne peux pas le savoir autre part qu'à Asgard. Lui et cette infinie puissance._ »

Thor vit du coin de l'œil, Bruce Banner insérer le cube bleuté dans une sorte de gros cylindre en verre, possédant deux poignées, bout à bout.

« Même à travers cet écran, vous paressez toujours aussi désagréable, » ricana Loki qui espérait que les ordres du colonel ne déteignent pas sur son frère.

Non. Thor était un Dieu. Il déciderait de ce qu'il voulait faire.

« _Et puis, cette histoire d'enfant…_ » reprit Fury en paraissant soudain exaspéré. « _Imaginons une seconde qu'il existe réellement, ce qui me paraît déjà démentiel. Pourquoi vouloir y emmener votre frère ?_ »

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait en rien montrer une quelconque faiblesse aux agents et aux Avengers. Et encore moins à Fury.

« _Vous préparez quelque chose,_ » reprit l'homme à la peau noire d'une voix dure.

Le magicien sentit Thor le fixer. Les choses empiraient. Cet homme était intelligent. Trop même, et tombait dans l'idiotie. Enfin, après ce qu'a fait Loki, il y avait de quoi.

« Cet enfant est seul, et si je pars, enfermé à Asgard, plus personne ne sera là pour lui, » fit alors Loki qui se retint de se retourner pour salir ses mains contre les agents qui osaient lâcher des sourires moqueurs –surtout Stark et Barton-. « _Thor est sa seule famille_. » finit-il plus bas, tentant de sourire ironiquement.

« Nous partons pour Gymirsgard, » déclara Thor avec témérité.

Tous furent surpris. Loki put voir Tony hausser les sourcils face au changement de comportement du Dieu. Fury quant à lui, prit un air plus sombre et foudroya du regard les deux Dieux ici présents.

« La seule et unique chose dont Loki tient à cœur, ce sont ses enfants, » expliqua simplement Thor en fixant Fury tout en plaçant une de ses mains contre l'épaule de son petit frère.

Loki s'écarta quelque peu pour supprimer cette connexion, sans jeter le moindre regard vers l'ainé. Qu'il se taise. Il n'avait aucun droit de dévoiler comme ceci son petit frère. Loki serra les poings, honteux et furieux d'être humilié de la sorte.

« D'ici deux heures, cette affaire sera réglée, » promit le fils d'Odin en jetant un coup d'œil vers le Tesseract fin prêt dans le cylindre en verre.

« _Ramenez Loki sur Asgard, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut concocter contre la planète !_ » s'exclama Fury en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor attrapa vivement l'ordinateur des mains de l'agent, le ferma avec violence, brisant certainement l'écran et le tendit à l'homme qui le regardait, perplexe. Le grand Dieu du Tonnerre venait de couper le sifflet du colonel Fury.

Et ceci amusa énormément le milliardaire qui aurait aimé voir la tête de Fury une fois la communication coupée.

« Apportez le Tesseract, » ordonna Thor en montrant d'un geste de la main le téléporteur en verre.

Aucun des agents n'osa contredire le Dieu face à eux qui semblait en colère. Le blond attrapa donc son frère pour le faire avancer sans douceur.

« Il a vraiment eu quelque chose entre vous ? » glissa Stark, une réelle lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

Chacun attrapa la poignée du cylindre de verre.

« A ton retour sur terre, je veux tout savoir, » le taquina le milliardaire en reculant d'un pas pour se protéger du pouvoir du cube.

Il ne reçut que des regards lourds.

« En tout cas, fait attention, » lâcha Natasha à l'adresse de Thor tout en fixant Loki qui balayait ses ennemis d'un regard distant.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, » répliqua Thor en se tournant vers la rousse. « Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Loki sera jugé et le Tesseract protégé. »

Les Avengers laissèrent avec appréhension disparaître leur coéquipier accompagné Loki pour une terre inconnue. La lumière du cube disparut avec les deux hommes.

Steve qui retenait sa respiration jusque-là, soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les Dieux d'aujourd'hui avaient eux aussi bien changé.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction assez courte qui ne devrait compter que quatre ou cinq chapitres grand maximum. Elle est déjà presque totalement finit, pour de sombres raisons, écrite presque entièrement à la main durant mon voyage chez mes grands-parents ! J'ai la foi mon Dieu xD (oui, mon Thor et mon Loki !). Il me reste surtout à retaper les chapitres, à les compléter et les rendre plus réalistes ! Oui, quand j'ai relu le brouillon, Thor sort la phrase texto : « Je suis ton Père », je me suis dit, OK ! On va vite changer ça xD_  
_Dites mois ce que vous en pensez, si ceci vaut la peine d'être continué car j'ai des doutes, et merci de la lecture ) Et bien sûr, je ne laisse pas tomber mon autre fiction, j'espère juste qu'elle plaît toujours._


	2. Loin des mensonges

_Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre un peu plus long que le premier, alors j'espère vraiment que vous allez vous régaler :) Je remercie aussi mes supers revieweuses/eurs, pour avoir eu le temps de laisser un message de votre passage, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Donc cette fiction comportera 3 chapitres et un épilogue, j'ai essayé de faire court...! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Loin des mensonges**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Comme le disaient les légendes, les terres de ce Royaume étaient belles et bien colorées par le coucher de soleil infini. Le champ dans lequel ils avaient atterri prenait une teinte orangée, ainsi que le ciel qui portait de lourd nuage noir. Il faisait étrangement chaud, et Loki ne put que sourire face à cette brise, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui, » ordonna Thor en poussant son frère vers l'avant sans prendre la peine de délier ses mains.

Loki n'omit aucun son, et entreprit une marche rapide à travers le blé.

« Me crois-tu désormais ? » le questionna le Jotun au bout d'un certain temps.

Thor se stoppa, Mjolnir toujours en main. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. En haut de cette colline, il pouvait voir l'étendue de l'immense Royaume.

« Je ne pourrais y croire une fois mes yeux posés sur l'enfant, » déclara le blond sans lâcher le pays en contrebas du regard.

« Tu aurais dû t'en douter lorsque tu as posé la main sur moi. J'avais déjà enfanté dans le passé, et même sans connaître mes origines, tu aurais dû y penser. Ah non, j'oubliais. Tu n'étais même plus conscient de tes actes. »

Loki s'était lui aussi stoppé au côté de son frère.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour refouler le passé à nos pieds, » railla Thor en enserrant la pression de ses doigts contre le manche de Mjolnir.

Loki se contenta d'un claquement de langue et reprit sa marche, les poignets toujours liés.

« Surtout que tu étais nettement plus coupable que moi, » reprit le fils d'Odin en suivant son frère.

« _Ne refoulons pas le passé_ ? » ricana Loki en haussant les sourcils.

Thor attrapa le bras du magicien pour le stopper, et le retourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit lorsque tu es arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avouer que maintenant alors que tu ne pourras plus rien ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de t'avouer tout ceci. »

On pouvait lire très clairement dans les yeux du blond de la tristesse et de la douleur. Le croyait-il maintenant ?

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, mais il fallait que je _la_ vois une dernière fois. »

Thor passa une main contre son visage pour la faire glisser jusqu'à ses cheveux emmêlé, et encore sale des combats.

« C'est une fille alors… »

Loki ne répondit pas, ayant été assez explicite selon son avis, et tenta de continuer sa route, mais Thor attrapa de nouveau son épaule, cette fois-ci, sans le lâcher.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Thría. Ca vient de Thríamvos… »

Pour la première fois depuis quelque temps déjà, Loki vit un sourire illuminer le visage du Dieu du Tonnerre.

« C'est tout toi ça, » rit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je voulais que son nom résume sa vie future. »

Thríamvos signifiait le triomphe.

« Et puis, ça ressemble étrangement à mon prénom. »

Thor avait dit cela, une once d'amusement dans la voix. Contre son gré, Loki détourna quelques secondes les yeux, pour ensuite fixer de nouveau son frère, tentant de garder son air d'indifférence.

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité. »

Cette fois-ci, Loki reprit la route, sentant le regard chaud de son frère le détailler.

« J'ai une autre question, » fit-il en suivant le cadet. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux magiciens… D'avorter… ? »

Loki se raidit, mais ne se stoppa pas, marchant plus rapidement.

« J'imagine que la haine que tu avais contre moi n'est pas nouvelle… Et contre cet enfant qui vient de moi. »

Avec violence, Loki se retourna pour faire face à son frère, le visage crispé de colère.

« Que l'on soit bien clair. Tu es l'unique fautive du pourquoi j'ai basculé. Cet enfant n'y est pour rien. Il n'a rien de toi. »

Loki mentait. L'enfant qu'il avait mis au monde ressemblait trop à Thor, mais mieux valait ne pas laisser tomber toutes ses défenses.

« C'est triste à dire, mais la seule et unique fois où tu as su m'écouter et être compréhensif avec moi, ça a été lorsque tu as conçu cet enfant en moi. Alors que tu étais…_ Saoul._ »

Les deux Dieux restèrent alors dans le silence, le vent soufflant dans leurs cheveux, contre leur visage.

« J'ai changé moi aussi. Durant mon exil, » expliqua Thor en attrapant le bras du cadet qui se laissa étrangement faire. « J'étais naïf et égoïste. »

« Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler. »

Ils avaient tant changé tous deux. Et c'était surement la première fois qu'il entretenait une conversation sérieuse. Thor se demanda soudain si son Père et Heimdall voyait tout ceci. Loki dut s'en rendre compte, voyant son frère fixer le ciel orangé.

« J'ai encore assez de magie pour cacher notre traversée. Personne ne sera au courant. »

Ce fut sous ses mots que les deux hommes reprirent leur marche en silence, fixant un point invisible face à eux.

Parfois, Loki ralentissait l'allure, peut-être pour profiter de ses derniers instants à l'extérieur. Quelques fois, il lançait un regard vers Thor qui se tenait proche de lui, pensant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Pourtant, le blond distinguait clairement son regard lourd et triste.

Triste. Oui, Thor avait souvent vu des larmes naître dans les yeux du brun sans jamais couler. Depuis toujours, Loki laissait entrevoir des yeux brillants, montrant à tous ses sentiments qu'il cachait derrière un sourire et des mensonges.

Et comme toujours, Loki ne laisserait rien couler.

« C'est ici… » fit soudain le magicien se stoppant dans l'herbe haute.

En contrebas, Thor aperçut un petit village. L'un des rares qu'il avait vus jusqu'ici. Les maisons étaient toutes en bois, les cheminées crachant de la fumée grise, les volets fermés. Surement était-ce la soirée pour ce Royaume dont le temps c'était figé.

« Tu l'as laissé à une famille ? » demanda le blond avec curiosité en fixant chacune des maisonnettes.

« Un orphelinat. »

« Mais elle a toujours ses parents, » répliqua-t-il rudement.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« La femme de cet établissement est au courant de tout. Elle a eu l'amabilité de l'accueillir et de garder toute l'histoire secrète. »

Thor lui jeta un regard lourd que Loki renvoya en soupirant.

« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas usé de la violence. »

Puis, le cadet se mis à dévaler doucement la pente, perdant parfois l'équilibre suite à ses mains liées.

Ils ne leur restaient qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de pénétrer dans la plaine lorsque Loki glissa dans l'herbe fraiche et humide, se maudissant d'être si loin de sa magie. Cependant, Thor le rattrapa juste à temps, sa main passé autour de sa taille.

Leur visage avait été si proche, et Loki en eut le souffle coupé.

« Dorénavant, notre fille aura ses deux parents… » sourit soudainement Thor en se détachant avec douceur du brun.

Cette simple et unique phrase bouleversa énormément le magicien qui déglutit, prenant ses distances avec son frère pour lui montrer qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

« Il y a autre chose… » reprit Loki en descendant les quelques mètres, l'air sombre.

Thor le rejoint une fois dans la plaine, et le fixa intrigué.

« Tu es censé être mort. »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Thor en fronçant les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête sous l'incompréhension.

« Je lui ai dit que sa mère était morte… En pleine bataille. »

Loki disait cela d'une voix lasse, fuyant le regard présent de Thor.

« C'est moi la mère maintenant ? »

Le brun haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Mais là n'est pas la question, » reprit le blond soudain plus irrité. « Tu as dit à notre fille que j'étais mort ? »

« _Notre_ fille ? Tu n'as pas été là, tu n'existes pas pour elle. Je t'emmène la voir, et j'espérerais même que tu restes loin d'elle. Que tu me laisses seul avec elle quelques instants ! »

Les yeux de Loki brillaient de nouveau.

« C'est notre enfant, Loki. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir. »

Avec une rage non cachée, Loki tourna les talons, les poings serrés.

« Loki, c'est une héritière ! »

« Elle ne t'intéresse seulement parce que c'est une héritière ?! »

Il devait faire évacuer sa colère accumulée pendant des années. Cette haine d'être abandonné par son propre frère. D'avoir perdu encore une fois.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » reprit le fils d'Odin après quelques instants de silence, laissant Mjolnir tomber à terre pour s'approcher de son frère. « Je suis père. Et je ne l'apprends que maintenant. »

Le sourire que portait l'Asgardien déstabilisa encore une fois Loki. Était-il heureux de cette nouvelle ? Il s'était attendu à ce que Thor le suive en silence, colère contenue au fond de lui, pour observer sa fille de loin.

« Serais-tu heureux ? » se hasarda le brun.

La seule et unique réponse de Thor fut une accolade qui Loki ne repoussa pas, sous le choc. Les bras puissants de Thor entouraient son corps si frêle et le Jotun dut s'y mettre à plusieurs fois pour tenter de le repousser le plus brutalement possible.

Ne rien laisser _transparaître._

« Je suis heureux que tu aies gardé l'enfant. Ceci voulait dire que tu tenais en un sens à moi, » fit Thor sans se démonter.

« Tu veux me faire pleurer ? » ironisa Loki en haussant les sourcils, prenant un air hautain.

Thor attrapa Mjolnir qu'il fixa quelques secondes, puis reporta son regard vers Loki.

« Répond-moi franchement… Lors de… _Notre_ nuit, » commença Thor avec une maîtrise en soi brillante. « Tu m'as attiré. Tu savais que j'aurais accepté vu mon état. Mais… Était-ce ton but, de tomber enceint ? »

Loki éclata alors d'un rire presque sauvage qui voulait tout dire. Thor était-il aussi stupide ? Pourtant, ce fut toujours avec sérieux que le Dieu de la Foudre fixait le cadet.

« Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais voulu laisser des indices sur ce que nous avons fait ? » railla alors Loki d'une voix morne, voyant que son frère ne plaisantait pas. « Tu es vraiment un idiot. »

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas posé la question si ça n'avait pas été toi qui… »

« Il est inutile de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, » siffla Loki peut-être un peu trop rapidement à son goût. « C'était plutôt la grosse panique lorsque j'ai appris que tu m'avais engrossé. »

« Langage, Loki. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel, et après un ultime regard vers le père de sa fille, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent alors tous deux le village aux chalets accolés ensemble, contournant des puits, des charrettes et petits étalages. Tout le monde semblait dormir.

Puis, Loki se stoppa devant un bâtiment plus grand que les autres, entouré d'une haie d'un vert éclatant, délimitant le jardin. Le brun poussa la lourde grille qui ne grinça pas, et y pénétra. Thor aperçut une petite fontaine et un tourniquet qui brillait sous le soleil. L'herbe bougeait au gré du vent, tandis que le silence reposait au sein même de cette verdure.

Le magicien frappa alors doucement à la porte de la grande demeure en bois, ne se souciant pas de l'heure qu'il était dans ce Royaume.

« Surtout, elle n'est au courant de rien, » chuchota Loki en se tournant vers Thor.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle n'est pas au courant d'être un enfant Asgardien et… Jotun. Ni d'être la descendance d'Odin. »

Une vie de mensonge.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme assez petite, pourtant bien réveillée, qui lâcha immédiatement un sourire en apercevant Loki.

« Loki… Ca faisait si longtemps ! » s'exclama la vieille en attrapant une des mains du Jotun qui se laissa étrangement faire.

Thor fut réellement surpris de la gentillesse qu'abordait Loki face à la vieille, et surtout, de son sourire semblant si franc.

« J'ai eu… Quelques empêchements, » expliqua Loki en souriant doucement.

La rencontre avec Thanos et la destruction de New York entre autres.

« Et… Qui est ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête pour détailler le Prince d'Asgard.

Thor hocha la tête en signe de salut, laissant Mjolnir derrière lui.

« Je suis… » commença-t-il en s'approchant de son frère.

« Le père en personne, » coupa froidement Loki en faisant disparaître son sourire.

La vieille femme laissa échapper un « oh », et parut plus sombre. Thor se sentit alors épié du regard.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne ici, » reprit la vieille femme en baissant d'un ton.

« Les choses ont changé, » ricana avec ironie Loki, dévoilant les chaînes qui liaient ses poignets.

Elle eut des yeux ronds en fixant par la suite le blond derrière lui.

« Mon très cher frère, je te présente Lis', » déclara Loki en montrant d'un geste de la main la vieille femme, sourire qui se voulait froid au visage.

« Enchanté. »

« De même. Prince Thor. »

Lis semblait être entouré d'une aura bienveillante. Pourtant, malgré le visage sombre qu'elle portait sur Thor, le blond ne pouvait que sentir une sagesse infinie en elle.

« Où puis-je la voir ? » demanda ensuite Loki, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Justement, heureusement que tu es revenu, » reprit-t-elle en fixant le jardin. « Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne dort plus. Elle a peur. Elle a remarqué que lorsqu'elle dort, sa peau prenait une teinte bleutée. »

Loki se raidit, entrouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix resta bloquée.

« Il faut lui dire, Loki. Le mensonge ne mène qu'à une impasse, tu le sais, » fit doucement Thor en déposant sa main contre son épaule.

« Où-est-elle ? » répéta Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Derrière. Sur les balançoires. »

Le brun tourna brusquement les talons pour se diriger vers le lieu-dit. Thor se précipita alors vers lui.

« Loki, je suis sérieux, il faut tout lui avouer ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne lui avouerais cela ! Elle se sentirait comme je me suis senti ! Différent, rejeté… ! » s'écria le magicien en se tournant vivement vers son frère.

« Et lorsqu'elle finira par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se sentira trahie, comme tu l'as été, une fois que Père t'a avoué. »

La voix de Thor fut soudain plus douce. Loki détourna les yeux face à ce souvenir douloureux.

« Une part d'elle est celle d'un Jotun, Loki. Ce n'est en rien une honte. C'est une partie de toi, ce qui a permis sa naissance, ce qui a surement permis tes pouvoirs. C'est toi. »

« Je suis un Jotun ! Ce que tu as toujours voulu tuer ! »

« Plus maintenant ! Tu vaux tellement mieux que ce à quoi tu penses… »

Thor plaqua ses deux mains contre les bras du brun pour l'empêcher de partir. Loki sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de ses origines qu'il haïssait tant.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère… ? » lâcha le magicien, la voix soudain cassée.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Tu as une héritière illégitime. Croisée avec… Un Jotun, » cracha-t-il en sentant l'emprise de Thor se refermer plus contre ses bras. « Tu ne seras plus jamais tranquille. Le futur sera difficile pour ta future femelle et tes futurs enfants. Ton futur est bafoué. C'est contre les lois. Tu devras la tuer pour… »

Thor rejeta Loki avec violence en arrière, et le pointa du doigt, le visage tordu de colère.

«_ Là_, je suis furieux, Loki. Comment peux-tu penser à cela ? C'est ma fille. Notre fille ! »

« Je vais pourrir en prison, Thor ! Je suis un ennemi d'Asgard, jamais la fille d'un homme comme moi ne pourra s'y rendre sans y être humilié ! »

« Elle sera future Reine. »

« Je t'interdis de la ramener à Asgard ! » cria Loki les poings serrés.

« Si je te fais Reine avant, elle sera une héritière puissante ! »

« REINE ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu oses dire ?! »

« Je veux la ramener et lui donner la vie qu'elle mérite. »

« Je suis l'ennemi même d'Asgard ! De par mes origines et mes actes ! »

« Ce qui importe c'est que le Prince ne s'en soucier guère. »

« Pourquoi attaches-tu tant d'importance à tout ceci ?! Tu pourrais nous tuer tous les deux, et ta vie reprendra son cours ! Même, la laisser ici, et me ramener à… ! »

Thor attrapa les chaînes qui pendaient aux poignets de Loki pour la rapprocher de lui avec force, le coupant dans sa phrase. Le brun, contre le torse du blond, les yeux ronds, observa les moindres faits et gestes de son frère.

« Tu es tellement important pour moi, » murmura Thor près de son oreille.

« C'est… C'est trop tard, » rétorqua le cadet la voix enrouée, n'osant pourtant pas bouger des bras du blond.

Puis, une si petite voix s'éleva sous le vent frais.

« Papa ? »

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent alors, tournèrent la tête vers l'enfant qui leur faisait face.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, coiffé par deux petites couettes sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant, tandis que son corps si frêle était recouvert d'une robe de nuit d'un blanc immaculé.

Cette enfant était si petite. Elle ne devait avoir que trois ans, à peine. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient les deux Dieux avec curiosité.

Thor fut frappé de la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Loki. Son visage était si semblable, ainsi que son regard. Seuls les cheveux aussi blonds que Thor montrait que c'était sa fille.

« Elle a ta force et ta manie à foncer tête baissée… » fit Loki à voix basse, fixant la fillette, le regard empli de tristesse.

Lorsque Loki se baissa pour attraper au vol sa fille, assez difficilement avec ses chaînes, Thor vit un magnifique sourire se dessiner contre le visage de son frère.

Elle souriait elle aussi, et riait aux éclats, enserrant le cou de son père à l'aide de ses petits bras. Thor eut le cœur lourd. C'était sa petite fille.

« Tu as tellement grandi, Thría… » murmura Loki tandis que la petite enfouissait son visage dans le cou du brun.

Loki jeta ensuite un regard vers le blond qui souriait doucement sans s'en rendre compte.

« Papa, pourquoi je suis bleu quand je dors ? » demanda vivement Thría d'une voix douce, plaçant ses deux petites mains contre les épaules de son père pour se reculer et voir son visage.

Thor hocha la tête, encourageant le magicien qui leva les yeux au ciel, et respira un bon coup.

« Moi aussi, Thría… J'ai… La peau bleue sous cette apparence. »

« Ah bon, mais pourquoi ? »

La fillette ne paraissait pourtant plus si inquiète face à son père, écoutant celui-ci, les yeux ronds.

« Tu as une part de Jotun en toi… J'en suis un. »

Le regard empli de curiosité de la petite céda alors Loki. Il tenait la fillette d'un bras, tandis qu'il montra l'autre à sa fille, remontant sa légèrement sa manche. En concentrant sa magie, il put briser les barrières, et dévoiler sa peau bleutée au milieu de sa paume, qui se propageait contre ses doigts, ses bras…

Thor fixait ceci, l'air ahuri. Loki croisa le regard de son frère avec appréhension, mais ne vit qu'un sourire illuminé le visage du blond.

Loki sera le poing, et la couleur bleutée disparut sous les exclamations de sa fille.

« Nous sommes bleus ! » s'exclama la petite avec réel plaisir.

« Je viens de Jotunheim. Un pays de glace. »

« C'est pour ça que le froid ne me fais pas mal ? »

La gaité de Thor et la perspicacité de Loki. Le mélange était parfait.

« Thría, il y a autre chose, » reprit Loki en se raclant la gorge. « Tu te souviens ce que j'avais dit à propos de ta mère ? »

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche entrouverte, buvant les paroles de son père.

« C'était un mensonge. »

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Ton vrai père est vivant. »

« Tu n'es pas mon vrai papa ? » lâcha Thría avec une soudaine tristesse.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant involontairement de l'aide par un regard vers son frère.

« Loki est ta mère, Thría, » sourit Thor en approchant fébrilement sa main du visage de la petite.

Étrangement, elle ne broncha pas lorsque le blond apposa sa main contre son crâne. Ce simple contact fit frémir le fils d'Odin. _C'était sa petite fille_.

« Papa est une fille ? » demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande des innocences.

« Non, mais il a de nombreux pouvoirs, et c'est lui qui t'a porté dans son ventre, » continua Thor en caressant les doux cheveux de la petite.

« Plus niais, tu meurs, » railla Loki en secouant la tête.

« T'es trop fort maman ! » s'exclama Thría en serrant soudain le brun dans ses bras.

« Apelle-moi _papa_, tu m'enlèveras un poids… »

« Alors, où est Papa ? » demanda soudain la petite qui capta enfin.

Le silence se fit. Puis, ce fut Loki qui brisa ceci.

« C'est lui… Ton père… »

Thría tourna la tête vers Thor avec de grands yeux resplendissants.

« Il n'est pas mort… ! » s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant soudain en sanglots, tendant les bras vers le blond pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Les deux Dieux, légèrement paniqués, écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'attitude de la fillette. Loki tendit rapidement sa fille au plus vieux qui la cala doucement dans ses bras, les bras tremblants. La fillette devait sentir une aura familière autour de Thor.

Il serra le petit corps contre lui.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à ce tableau. Thor portant sa fille. _Leur fille_.

« Merci Papa, de m'avoir ramené mon deuxième papa… » pleura la petite en enserrant le cou de Thor.

Puis, Loki écarquilla soudain les yeux.

Étaient-ce des larmes qui perlaient sur les joues du fils d'Odin ?

La vieille femme observait avec attention les deux hommes si émerveillés face à la petite. Elle sourit lorsque les trois se mirent à parler doucement ensemble, Thor gardant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Sais-tu que tu es une princesse ? » demanda alors Thor au bout d'un instant en titillant les joues de la petite qui riait.

« Une princesse ? »

Loki lui fit les gros yeux, mais Thor n'y prit pas compte.

« Et ton père une future Reine ? »

Loki crut s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Et moi, futur Roi ? »

Loki mima un couteau qui trancha sa gorge en guise d'avertissement vers Thor.

« Roi d'où ? » insista la petite.

Thor croisa le regard furieux de Loki qui n'omettait aucun son. Il lui sourit.

« D'Asgard. »

Si Loki s'écoutait, il aurait arraché un des arbres dehors pour l'écraser contre le crâne de son frère.

« Et nous ne serons jamais séparé. »

Thor était définitivement toujours aussi niais.

« Je te le promets, » finit Thor en souriant à Thría.

« Thor, » gronda Loki en le foudroyant du regard, sachant que jamais plus il ne pourra sortir de cette impasse.

Puis, ce fut le temps des « au revoir ». Il était très tard et Odin finirait par se douter de quelque chose. Thor avait décidé de ne pas mettre tout de suite son Père au courant, proclamant déjà Loki comme sa future Reine.

Bien sûr, il parlerait de ses plans à Loki un peu plus tard, ou ici, il serait capable de l'étrangler et cacher son cadavre.

Une fois les choses tassées, il prendrait les devants. Loki sera libre, sa fille aussi.

Loki voulut parler seul à seule avec sa fille, certainement pour des adieux que Thría ne comprenait pas. Mais comme l'avait promis Thor, il n'y aurait pas d'adieux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si proche de Loki ? » demanda Thor, les bras croisés, fixant Loki et Thría au loin, étonné que son frère ait pu devenir ami avec une presque-mortelle.

La vieille femme près de lui, lâcha un sourire.

« Lorsque Loki est arrivé sur ses terres, il était faible, épuisé de fuir. Une âme en peine, las de courir. Et prêt à mettre Thría au monde. Je l'ai trouvé près du village, ayant pour intention d'accoucher seul ici. J'étais très surprise de voir un homme enceint, mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je l'ai aidé à mettre Thría au monde. »

Thor fut réellement surpris, haussant les sourcils.

« Vous l'avez aidé ? » répéta-t-il.

« Voyons, je n'allais pas le laisser ici dans cette forêt ! »

Lis parut outrée et secoua la tête.

« Lui et Thría ont été adorables. »

« Je suis juste surpris. Et satisfait aussi. Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux. »

« Loki avait juré de ne jamais vous mettre au courant, » reprit la veille.

« Les choses ont changé. »

« Il va être jugé, n'est ce pas ? »

Thor respira un coup, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Je vais le sortir de là. Et j'irais chercher Thría_, je vous le promets_. »

* * *

_Alors, ces retrouvailles vous ont-elles plus ? La suite, eh bien, ça va être à Thor de jouer et faire en sorte de sauver Loki, mais ça ne va pas être si facile que cela... La suite au prochain épisode !_


	3. Et loin d'Asgard

_Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! J'ai mis du temps avant de décider quelles allaient être les scènes que j'allais garder, pour ne pas faire un trop grand chapitre par rapport aux autres. J'ai gardé le nécessaire, et le mieux :) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée (je sais, c'est un mot tabou, mais on sait tous que DIEU Loki vieille sur nous :p) et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisir, à ceux qui me suivent, et à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris. Vraiment merci !  
Dernier petit mot, et je vous laisse... Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Et loin d'Asgard**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça… » fit remarquer Loki qui marchait doucement, fatigué de toute cette histoire.

Thor ne répondit pas, une main derrière le dos de Loki pour l'aider à grimper la colline.

« Je pensais que tu allais l'observer de loin. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre. C'est ma fille. »

Ils se stoppèrent tous deux en haut de la dune, fixant en contrebas la trace du Tesseract au sol qui les avait amené ici. Le cœur de Loki se gonfla à la simple vue de ces dessins.

« Tu me sermonnes parce que je lui ai menti, mais toi, c'est encore pire, Thor, » reprit le brun en fixant le visage de son frère qui observait leur porte de sortie. « Tu promets des choses que tu ne tiendras pas. »

« Je tiendrais tout cela. »

Puis, ils commencèrent à descendre de la colline, Thor proche de Loki pour l'aider.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, » fit le blond une fois en bas, léger sourire aux lèvres.

Loki prit place au centre du cercle, fixa tristement Thor, et attendit la suite.

« Lorsque tu as tenté pour une énième fois de me faire tomber dans tes bras, lorsque j'étais totalement bourré. Je ne l'étais pas totalement justement. »

« Si c'est pour te donner bonne conscience, tu perds ton temps. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je savais que ce que nous faisions était mal. Certes, avoir bu m'a bien aidé, mais j'avais une excuse pour _moi-même_… En m'avouant que j'avais été assez saoul pour avoir couché avec mon propre frère. »

« Arrête… Tu m'entends. Ne dis pas tout cela maintenant. C'est trop tard. »

Ce fut sous ses dernières paroles que Thor sortit le Tesseract à mains nues, l'enclenchant dans leur train de retour, qui brilla d'une intense lumière une fois les poignées tournées. Le vent fit voler leurs cheveux, leur cape, et ils quittèrent les terres de Gymirsgard.

« Thor, je peux te demander une faveur ? »

Le soleil se levait sur Asgard. Les deux hommes étaient non loin du palais, à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le Royaume d'Odin.

L'ainé tourna doucement la tête vers son frère qui fixait le château au loin.

« Prends soin de Thría. »

« C'est une évidence, Loki. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard lourd, la gorge serrée.

« Et toi, tu mérites une seconde chance, » reprit le plus vieux en passant sa main contre l'épaule de Loki pour l'obliger à avancer.

« Ce n'était pas ton avis avant que je te parle de Thría. »

« Bien sûr que si. Avec ou sans enfant, j'aurais réussi à te _retrouver._ »

Toutes ses paroles si naïves montraient à Loki qu'il faisait bien face à son frère. Cependant pour la première fois, le brun se tut. Il préférait le laisser dans cet espoir. Jamais Odin ne sera clément avec le Jotun. Jamais. Et Thor devait pourtant sans douter derrière cette conviction.

Et puis, Loki avait-il envie d'être sauvé ? Combien de fois Thor avait-il fait en sorte que Loki ait une seconde chance sur Midgard ? Combien de fois avait-il refusé ?

C'était tout simplement l'attitude de Thor qui avait profondément bouleversé le Dieu du mensonge.

Loki le haït presque pour avoir été aussi proche de sa fille, lui donnant tant de faux espoirs, de doute et une pointe de bonheur qui disparaîtrait vite en prison.

L'envie de finir seul au fond d'une cellule était dorénavant inacceptable. Et il en aurait tué son frère.

Ce fut avec des regards de haine que Loki fut accueilli. Certains des guerriers d'Asgard, comme Fandral par exemple, tentèrent d'envoyer leurs poings contre le visage du brun, tous, stoppés par Thor.

Les retrouvailles se firent rapidement. Frigga restait silencieuse, observant ses fils tristement. Seulement, elle avait ordre de ne pas intervenir. Cependant, Thor vit en elle quelque chose d'étrange. Elle semblait extrêmement soucieuse et nerveuse. Le blond se promit intérieurement d'aller lui rendre visite une fois la séance levée.

Il fut difficile d'agenouiller Loki aux pieds d'Odin. Sous ses piques incessantes, les gardes l'avaient rapidement bâillonné.

Sa peine : Les cellules d'Asgard le temps qu'Odin décide de sa réelle punition.

Ce qui fut nettement plus étrange, c'était le regard froid et sombre qu'Odin apportait sur ses _deux fils_. Il semblait furieux contre Loki, mais aussi contre Thor.

Lorsque Loki fut entrainé hors de la salle du trône par les gardes, le fils d'Odin le suivit du regard, et serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il parle à Odin pour Loki, et ensuite tout lui avouer. Pourtant, face à son père, il perdit nettement confiance en lui.

Il sortit de la salle du trône, ayant grandement besoin de parler à sa mère. Du retour de Loki, son anxiété et peut-être, lui demander de l'aide.

« Thor, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Le blond se stoppa au milieu du couloir pour croiser le regard de Sif, la jeune guerrière adossée au mur de pierre.

« Sif… »

La brunette paraissait sérieuse, et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais Odin tout-puissant, Heimdall et ta mère… Ils sont tous au courant pour… _L'enfant._ »

Thor sous le choc, écarquilla les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sif reprit alors rapidement, le visage grave.

« La magie de Loki était très faible lorsqu'il a caché vos faits et gestes sur Gymirsgard. Heimdall a reçu pour ordre de percer cette défense, ton père a su que vous n'étiez pas partit pour Asgard. »

Il déglutit, et plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Mais, pourquoi Père ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? » demanda Thor, la voix enrouée.

Thor voyait que Sif hésitait à parler. Il la supplia du regard, et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Son plan est de tuer ton enfant. »

Thor lâcha brutalement la brune, estomaqué. Sif quant à elle, restait silencieuse, comme coupable d'avoir avoué ceci au blond. C'était donc pour cela que la Reine semblait si anxieuse.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » lâcha Thor, le visage tordu d'une douleur infinie, les yeux brillants.

« Un enfant illégitime tel que votre fille ne doit pas exister, ou ton règne et celui d'Odin tout-puissant, serait corrompu. »

Il passa une main contre son visage, le cœur battant, les bras tremblants.

« J'imagine que tu prends un très grand risque à me prévenir… » reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sif hocha la tête, le regard déterminé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sif avait depuis toute petite, essayé de séduire Thor, tout en repoussant Loki. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que le cadet commençait à tourner autour du blond, pour ensuite, tenter de le corrompre, la rage avait envahi la jeune femme à tel point que Thor en eut peur. Jamais Loki et Sif ne s'étaient entendus.

« Pourquoi me préviens-tu ? C'est l'enfant de Loki. »

La jeune femme prit soudain un air agacé, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son buste.

« Comme tu le dis, je prends un risque en te l'apprenant. Ils ne tarderont pas à se rendre sur Gymirsgard et laisser tout ceci pour accident. »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Thor paraissait paniqué, réfléchissant rapidement. Le Bilfrost était-il reconstruit depuis le temps ? Heimdall le laisserait-il passer ?

« Je le fais, parce que j'ai vu ton sourire face à cette enfant. »

Thor se stoppa dans ses réflexions, observant Sif sans comprendre.

« Tu souriais comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu semblais si heureux. Et elle te ressemblait tellement… » Sif soupira, ses yeux brillants. « Et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas voir ce sourire disparaître. »

Sif essuya quelques larmes coulant contre ses joues du revers de la main, la tête toujours haute, sans perdre sa dignité. Un mélange de désespoir, de colère et de culpabilité, associés au fait qu'elle était consciente d'aider en partit son ennemi. Mais elle le faisait pour Thor. Oui, juste pour Thor.

Le fils d'Odin passa sa main contre la nuque de la jeune femme pour approcher son visage et ainsi déposer un léger baisé contre le front de la brunette. Comme autrefois.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il est inutile de prendre cette air d'indifférence avec nous, » ricana le garde en laissant Loki entrer dans la prison.

Une cellule qui laissait passer tant de lumière grâce à ses grandes vitres. Pour que le prisonnier ne puisse se cacher nulle part, et faire face à ses fautes. Loki haïssait ces façons de faire.

« Je te parle ! Et tu nous regardes quand on te parle ! » s'exclama la sentinelle à travers la glace qui les séparait.

Loki n'en avait que faire de leurs paroles. Il fixait la cellule avec appréhension, conscient d'agacer les deux gardes du palais.

« Tu réagirais peut-être différemment si je te dis qu'une armée est parti pour Gymirsgard. »

Le sang du brun se glaça et il se retourna vivement vers les sentinelles. Ce Royaume était oublié de tous. Impossible que des hommes comme eux en parlent sans grand intérêt.

« Pour tuer ta petite chérie, » s'extasia le garde en haussant les sourcils.

Le poing de Loki s'abattit avec force contre le mur de verre et ces cris de rage retentirent dans tous les souterrains.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Heimdall, je t'ordonne de me laisser passer ! » menaça Thor en pointant Mjolnir vers le gardien du Bilfrost maintenant intact.

L'homme à la peau noire resta impassible, les mains jointes contre le manche de son épée planté à terre.

« Tu n'as pas reçu d'ordre d'Odin m'y empêchant vu qu'il n'est pas au courant de ma présence ici ! »

« Prince Thor, les hommes de votre Père sont déjà parti pour les terres où le soleil ne s'endort plus. »

« Heimdall ! » insista Thor, la panique commençant à l'envahir. « Ouvre-moi les portes ! »

Les yeux jaunes du gardien se voilèrent soudain, et Thor put y distinguer une once de peine.

« Heimdall ! » persista le Dieu de la Foudre en serrant les poings, la voix rauque.

Le gardien des portes hocha la tête d'un geste vif, détourna les talons pour pénétrer dans le Bilfrost, et ainsi placer son épée au centre de celui-ci, Thor sur ses talons.

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la sureté de votre enfant, » reprit Heimdall en fixant toujours le Dieu de ses yeux jaunes vifs.

Le blond ne répondit pas, déjà trop heureux d'avoir pu accéder aux portes, sachant qu'Heimdall était certainement l'une des personnes les plus fidèles au Roi. Et comme toujours, le fils d'Odin ne saura jamais ce que pensait réellement le gardien sur cette affaire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Genoux à terre, il se redressa lentement, balayant la plaine du regard. Cette fois-ci, il était tout proche de l'orphelinat se trouvant juste derrière cette colline.

Ne voulant pas perdre du temps, il fit tournoyer Mjolnir au-dessus de sa tête pour s'élever dans les airs et atterrir devant le bâtiment.

Ce qu'il avait vu juste avant dans le ciel n'était pas la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées. C'était les flammes qui brulaient les restes en bois de l'orphelinat.

Des enfants pleuraient, assis sur l'herbe, surement épargné par les soldats qui n'avaient que pour ordre l'assassinat de sa fille.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison qui brûlait, retombant lourdement sur le parquet qui menaçait de céder sous les flammes. Il faisait chaud, le vent plaquait ses cheveux contre son visage en sueur.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été tuée. C'était impossible. Hier encore, il la portait dans ses bras.

« Thor… »

Le blond se stoppa, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose à travers la fumée.

« Thor… ! »

Il pouvait distinguer une forme humaine allongée à même le sol. La vieille femme.

Thor se laissa tomber à genoux près de Lis qui toussotait durement. Une partie de son visage était brûlé, tandis que tous ses membres tremblaient. Les soldats d'Odin n'avaient pas pour ordre de tuer des êtres innocents, il ne connaissait que trop bien son père pour cela. La vieille femme avait dû se mettre en travers de leur route.

« Thor, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper de mon cas… » toussota Lis en sentant Thor redresser son buste, son bras derrière sa nuque. « Ils poursuivent votre fille… »

« Comment… ? »

« Elle a des pouvoirs, Prince Thor, » reprit la veille en attrapant brusquement la main du blond, fixant le Dieu de son œil valide. « Elle s'est protégée de leurs attaques… Mais elle est encore trop faible… Elle va… »

Lis toussa une giclée de sang contre le sol, et Thor eut le cœur lourd lorsque la vieille desserra son emprise autour de sa main.

« Dépêchez-vous… Faites le pour Loki… »

Puis, elle s'éteint. Son œil ne brillait plus à la lueur des flammes, et la rage de Thor l'envahit.

Il retrouva sa fille en suivant son aura puissante. La même que Loki. Elle était dans une des chambres, protégée par un faible bouclier aux couleurs bleutées, les yeux fermés, ne semblant pas contrôler ce qu'elle faisait. Ceci la protégeait des flammes.

« Thría… »

La fillette rouvrit ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et tendit les bras vers son père, des larmes perlant sur ses joues pâles.

« Papa ! »

Le bouclier disparut, et Thor attrapa rapidement l'enfant, la calant contre son torse pour la protéger de la fumée et des flammes.

Puis, les soldats entrèrent vivement dans la pièce, lances en main, et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt face à la présence de leur futur Roi.

« Sous ordre du Roi Odin, nous vous ordonnons de nous remettre l'enfant, » déclara l'un des gardes d'une voix forte pour couvrir le son des flammes qui crépitaient.

Cette fois-ci, Thor ne put se retenir, serra les dents, et envoya Mjolnir contre eux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Thor entra dans la salle du trône, Odin resta sans voix, fixant son fils et sa petite fille tous deux intacts.

« Tes ordres étaient donc de tuer ma fille et que je pense à un accident… » lâcha Thor les sourcils froncés, tandis que Thría restait silencieuse contre le torse de son père, observant le palais avec intention.

Odin descendit les quelques marches, les yeux fixés sur la petite fille.

« Et tu n'as pas participé à son_ assassinat _car tu es trop lâche pour tuer ta propre petite fille ! »

« Thor, cet enfant a comme Père, Loki. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre nous plus tard. »

« C'est aussi ma fille ! Je me sens… Trahi ! Je… Je… ! »

Il était incapable de montrer toute la colère qui l'envahissait, tellement ses membres tremblaient de rage.

« J'ai juste une chose dire, Père. »

Odin sentit la bombe venir.

« Thría _sera_ héritière du trône. »

« Thor aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Que ferait le Royaume qui perçoit une haine contre les Jotuns ? C'est une enfant illégitime, tu es Prince, tu dois te marier avant ceci ! »

Odin était maintenant face à son fils, et ils se toisaient tous deux du regard.

« Justement, nous devons donner une seconde chance à Loki, Père. Je compte le proclamer comme Reine. »

Si Odin n'était pas un Dieu, il aurait surement eu une crise cardiaque à cette heure-ci. Son fils était-il sérieux ?

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Connais-tu la haine qu'éprouve le peuple contre Loki ?! »

Odin attrapa brutalement la manche de l'armure de Thor pour l'approcher de lui.

« Loki à usé toute ses chances, et toi, tu risques gros. Je t'épargnais de nombreux soucis en tuant cette enfant ! »

Puis, il lâcha brutalement son fils qui paraissait toujours imperturbable, tandis que la petite, effrayée, enfouissait son visage contre le cou de son père.

« Alors, tue-la ici, » lâcha froidement Thor en montrant d'un geste du menton sa petite fille.

Odin resta quelques instants à fixer Thría, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne vint.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, au fond de toi tu la considères réellement comme ma fille » reprit Thor.

« Thor, emmène loin cet enfant et oublie-la. Tu as un rôle ici. »

Non, le blond ne pouvait en rien laisser sa petite loin de lui.

« Thría, dis au revoir à grand père, » sourit doucement Thor en redressant sa fille contre lui.

La petite blonde leva les yeux avec gardes vers le vieil homme.

« Au revoir… Grand-Père, » fit-elle d'une petite voix en enserrant le col de son père avec force.

Thor put voir une once de tristesse dans les yeux de son père face à la voix de l'enfant.

« Nous quittons Asgard. »

Le sceptre d'Odin frappa le sol avec une telle force, que celui-ci faillit se briser.

« Cesse donc cette folie ! » cria-t-il en montrant d'un geste de la main le Royaume qui s'étendait à travers les colonnes, en contrebas. « Regarde ce Royaume qui n'attend que toi pour gouverner ! Ta place est ici, celle que tu as toujours cherchée ! »

« Ceci équivaudrait à laisser derrière ceux que j'aime. »

Odin se demanda soudain s'il parlait aussi de Loki.

« C'est un sacrifice pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le Royaume sera bientôt à toi. »

Thor fixa alors son père qui remontait doucement les marches jusqu'à son trône. Mais sa décision fut rapidement prise. Ce fut pourtant, le cœur lourd qu'il déclara, laissant Mjolnir à terre :

« Moi, fils d'Odin, renie ma place future sur le trône et renie mon rang. »

« Que dis-tu ? » s'étouffa presque le Père-de-toute-chose, se retournant vers son fils, sa cape rouge balayant le sol de marbre.

« Je quitte Asgard pour de bon. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les gardes de la prison tombaient aux pieds de Thor, assommés, sans les tuer. Il fut donc très facile d'atteindre la cellule de Loki.

Le brun était contre l'une des rares cloisons en marbre, les genoux repliés contre lui, la tête dans ses bras, fatigué d'avoir autant hurlé.

« Loki, » pressa soudain Thor en arrivant face à la vitre.

Le magicien releva brutalement la tête, pensant n'entendre son frère qu'une fois sorti de cette cellule. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller face au Dieu du Tonnerre maintenant la petite Thría dans ses bras. Il se leva précipitamment.

« Tu l'as sauvé… » murmura Loki en plaquant soudain ses deux mains contre la vitre qui les séparait, observant sa petite si précieuse.

« Papa, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda la fillette en apposant sa main contre celle-ci, comme pour toucher les doigts de son père.

« Quelques bêtises, ce n'est rien, » répondit le brun, trop heureux de la revoir saine et sauve.

Puis, il leva les yeux vers son frère. Thor put distinguer des larmes séchées le long de ses joues.

« Je te remercie. » fit simplement Loki en hochant la tête.

« Il faut te sortir de là maintenant, » reprit le blond avec précipitation en balayant la salle du regard pour trouver de quoi ouvrir la cellule.

« Thor, tu veux me faire évader ou j'ai mal compris ? » demanda alors Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence de son frère fut une réponse positive que Loki n'apprécia pas.

« Thor, tu es cinglé. Odin va te tomber dessus, ils ont Thría comme moyen de pression, et tu te ferais bannir à nouveau d'Asgard ! »

« J'ai renié mon rang, Loki. Ceci n'est plus un problème. »

Sous le choc, le cadet recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés, en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il faut partir. »

Mais Loki assena la vitre d'un violent coup de poing pour attirer le regard de Thor qui cherchait des yeux un moyen de sortir.

« Regarde-moi ! C'est de la folie ! Tu veux te mettre tout Asgard sur le dos ou quoi ?! »

« T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, mon frère ? »

« C'est toi qui vas garder Thría, » répondit simplement le brun en s'adoucissant soudain, baissant les yeux vers sa fille qui l'observait silencieusement. « Tu vas rester avec Thor, tu comprends ? »

« Avec Papa ? Oui… » fit la fillette qui était loin d'être idiote, et ça, Thor le remarqua.

« Loki, je ne peux pas te laisser ici, ils ont de nouvelles accusations contre toi, je… »

« Quoi comme accusation ? Corruption de notre bien-aimé Prince ? Laisse-moi rire, » ricana le magicien en haussant les épaules. « J'ai fait bien pire. »

« Pour Père c'est un acte qui mérite plus qu'une balade en prison, mon frère. »

Thor plaqua sa main contre la vitre, en face de celle de Loki.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour me sauver. En tout cas, _pas maintenant_. Nous nous ferons avoir avant même d'être sorti des cellules. »

Des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre au fin fond des galeries. Thor détourna les yeux pour fixer les dédales sombres.

« Thor, pourquoi vouloir à ce point me faire sortir d'ici après tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Parce que vous êtes mes deux Papas, » couina la fillette en apposant ses deux petits poings contre la vitre. « Et que vous ne pouvez jamais être séparé ! »

Loki fixa en silence sa petite fille, le cœur lourd, puis détailla rapidement Thor. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment. De par la certaine naïveté à croquer de la petite, qu'à son sens de l'espoir.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, » sourit doucement Thor en regardant tendrement la petite dans ses bras.

Des éclats de voix en provenance de l'entrée de la prison se firent entendre.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, » sourit sournoisement Loki, trop heureux de pouvoir avoir un ticket de sortit et suivre sa fille ainsi que Thor qu'il avait tant cherché à attirer vers lui durant sa jeunesse.

Mais pourtant, il savait que c'était de faux espoirs.

« Pourrais-je encore soulever Mjolnir ? » sourit ironiquement Thor en haussant les sourcils. « Et venir sauver ma demoiselle en détresse ? »

« Thría tu peux le frapper pour moi ? » ricana Loki.

La petite lâcha un rire clair. Puis, les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et Thor recula, le cœur battant.

« Je te promets de revenir te chercher, où que tu sois ! » s'exclama alors le blond en pointant du doigt son petit frère au milieu de la cellule de verre.

Loki lui lâcha un très léger sourire, reculant d'un pas au milieu de la pièce, et leva haut la tête lorsque Thor disparut et que les gardes arrivèrent devant lui. C'est la tête haute qu'il affronterait son supplice.

Parce qu'il avait fait la seule et unique chose de bien dans sa vie.

_Il avait sauvé sa fille._

* * *

_Verdict ? Thor a-t-il pris la bonne décision ? Le comportement de Sif ? Le méchant Odin qui ne peut pas tuer sa petite fille ? Et Loki toujours enfermé ? Le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue, vous verrez ce que nous réserve le destin à notre Loki ;)  
Petite Review pour mwa ? :D_


	4. Épilogue

_Voici dont le petit épilogue, et j'espère que ceci va autant vous plaire que les autres chapitres ! Je voudrais vous remercier tous pour m'avoir suivit, mis en favoris, et commenté cette fiction, merci vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir, et donne plus de courage pour la suite :) Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
**Épilogue**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« On pourrait aller s'installer à Midgard, c'est l'un des Royaumes où l'on ne s'ennuie pas, » proposa la petite Thría maintenant âgé de dix ans, âge Midgardien.

« Évite de dire ça à ton père, » rit Thor en balayant le paysage du regard.

Des flammes s'élevaient haut dans le ciel de Muspellheim, le Royaume du feu. Puis, le Dieu de la Foudre se retourna vers sa fille. La cape rouge de Thría flottait derrière son dos, protégée par une armure, fine épée à la main.

« Thría, es-tu réellement prête ? » demanda soudain Thor en se mettant à sa hauteur pour déposer ses mains contre les épaules frêles de l'enfant.

« Papa, tu m'avais promis qu'à mes dix ans, si je savais maîtriser l'art du combat et de la magie, nous iront le chercher. »

La petite semblait déterminée, et Thor lui sourit. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, et cette façon de froncer les sourcils ressemblait en tout point à la mine intrépide de Thor.

« Tu es la force et la magie. Tu es très puissante, tu sais ? Mais je veux que tu fasses attention. Loki est ici, et nous ne savons pas exactement ce que nous allons trouver. »

« Il est en vie, hein ? » lâcha Thría la voix soudain brisée.

Les longs cheveux blond de la petite, coiffés dans une longue natte se déplaçaient au gré du vent soufflé par les flammes.

« Oui, je le sens, » lui assura Thor en se redressant pour faire face à ce Royaume.

Thría se plaça près de lui, enserrant ses doigts autour du manche de l'épée.

« Du travail forcé, hein ? » reprit la fillette les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense que… Odin a su être clément. »

Elle l'observa alors, intriguée. Thor reprit en fixant un point invisible devant lui :

« Certes, travailler ici, aux mains d'hommes comme eux, doit être atroce, je le sais. Mais Odin a pourtant déjà trouvé bien pire, et qu'il aurait pu présenter à Loki sans le moindre remords. Et puis… »

Il fit un pas en avant, fixant un château sombre entre les montagnes grises.

« Il aurait pu le laisser à Asgard, là où nous aurions été incapables d'aller le chercher sans faire face à… Père, et l'armée d'Asgard. »

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel gris, et sourit.

« Alors il doit être en vie, » sourit la jeune fille, faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa paume.

Thor baissa ensuite les yeux vers Mjolnir qu'il maintenait fermement dans sa main droite. Il en était toujours digne même ayant quitté Asgard pour sa fille. Même pour aller sauver un _traître_. Même après avoir défié son Père.

Mjolnir lui-même réussit à briser les chaînes magiques qui liaient les poignets de Loki une fois entrée dans le château, après avoir mis à terre la plupart des tortionnaires.

Les mains libres par Mjolnir, Loki put attraper sa fille dans ses bras qui criait « Papa » à tue-tête, larme aux yeux.

Ils étaient dignes de Mjolnir. Ils avaient donc le droit de vivre tous les trois ensembles.

Et Thor, pendant un petit instant, se demanda si Odin n'y était pas pour quelque chose, ou si quelqu'un de plus haut placé avait joué les dés en leur faveur.

Mais il fut coupé de ses pensées par les lèvres chaudes et humides de larmes, du Dieu des Mensonges, qui s'accouplaient avec perfection contre les siennes.

« Quelle est la suite de notre programme ? » demanda par la suite Thor en se tournant vers sa fille qui dépliait une carte des Royaumes.

La fillette leva la tête en souriant.

« Le fleuve de Vàn, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » fit-elle en refermant la carte qu'elle enroula.

_Fenrir_. Loki en eut le souffle coupé.

« Et ce n'est que le début, » reprit Thor en passant son bras autour des épaules endoloris de son petit frère pour l'attirer contre lui, et ainsi lui déposer un baiser contre son front en sueur.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en penser vous, est-ce une belle fin ? _

___Bon, à la base, je voulais stopper cette fiction lorsque Loki quitte sa fille et que Thor s'enfuit avec elle. Loki est alors heureux de savoir sa fille sauve. Mais je voulais finir cette fiction assez bien quand même (quoi qu'ils ont déserté Asgard.) Odin était salaud au début, mais je voulais lui donner une once d'humanité, marre qu'Odin soit toujours le méchant pas beau de l'histoire xD Pareil pour Sif qui est censée éloignée Loki de Thor. Au début c'est vrai, mais après, elle sauve tout de même Thor et sa fille !_

___Petite question de fin, voulez vous que je rajoute un chapitre bonus (fash-back), qui racontera comment Loki a comprit qu'il était enceint, ce qu'il a fait, endurer et qu'elles étaient les personnes au courant ect... J'ai quelques petites idées, donc si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas ! _

___Sinon, je vous reverrais plus tard dans d'autres fictions ! En tout cas j'espère, j'en ai pas mal en court aussi x) ! _

___Merci encore à vous tous !_


End file.
